


After a Battle

by EmeraldIbis



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 16:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldIbis/pseuds/EmeraldIbis





	After a Battle

The calm after a storm seemed unreal. Birds chirped and crickets played their song as dusk faded into a moonless black. Tala knew where he was, always off somewhere after the bloodiness he had witnessed today. Although she did not blame him for avoiding everyone, Tala sighed, she wished he would go to her instead. Pale green eyes dilated, adjusting the the thick gloom as she padded into the undergrowth.  
There he was not far from the camp if something went wrong. Yet far enough for privacy. Brown and black fur blended in the moonlight. One ear twitched and she knew Sythe felt her presence.  
“Talk to me, please.” Her voice came out as a whisper, but he flinched. Firmly pushing his back to her he stayed put. Tala walked forward, glancing up at the sky for courage she gently laid both arms around his shoulders. Sythe as stiff as a board, solid against the smaller frame at his back, flinched in her grip. Tala whispered again, resting her chin on his shoulder. “This will end, Sythe.” He stayed like a board against her front but he made no movement. For several minutes she stayed there as he slowly relaxed and leaned back. A heavy, warm hand settled against her outstretched legs.  
“Why, Tala? Every time I close my eyes I see it again. Then you and Azar were almost taken.” Sythe clenched his

jaw and she felt it against her cheek. “It makes me want to hurl.” Tala moved her hand to grasp his resting on the ground.  
Sharp pain snatched at her conscious and for a moment it felt like the darkness would overtake her. The same hand gently rubbed circled on her knee. The touch pulled her out of the pain.   
Sythe froze, “Tala?”  
“Yes?”  
“What happened?”   
“What do you mean?”  
Sythe spoke softly. The silence seemed safer after hours of bloody yells.  
“Why are you hugging me?”  
Ria sighed, “Because I want to and today was difficult.” Sythe smirked, twisting his head to look at her. The shy smile melted a piece of her away. Ugh. Stupid bloody Shepard. He was gonna make a dumb joke.  
“Oh you don’t say. Today was difficult.” The end of his words turned bitter, but she wasn’t so unfamiliar with his tendencies that she though he was mad at her.  
Tala squeaked loudly when he suddenly turned to hug her back at an awkward angle. Gently rubbing circles on the base of his neck she smirked into his shirt.   
“Now why are you hugging me?” The rumble of a laugh started in his chest before it bubbled out.  
“Oh be quiet.” She giggled, but stopped her questions. It felt nice, just sitting and holding someone you care for. Tala closed her eyes as her chest sink. Care, a vague word that didn’t encompass what happened to her stomach whenever she felt him clasp her shoulder for encouragement. Feeling her eues water Tala blinked it away. Moving her head to rest against the crook of his neck to hide her face. If Sythe ever knew and became resentful of her it would break whatever part of her was left. Tala let out a tired groan, moving herself to face him while sitting with her hip against his.  
It wasn’t the most comfortable, facing different directions and sitting on the ground side by side. They managed it somehow until Sythe carefully pulled a few inches away.

“We’re gonna get a crick if we stay here.” Tala hummed in response. Hoping for the wetness to have faded or the darkness to hide it. She didn’t care, she wanted hugs whenever they were found. Sadly, it was not often. Sythe groaned as he sat up and Tala rushed forward when he stumbled. Solid muscle dropped like lead for a split second and it took everything for her not to drop him.  
“Sythe? You ok.” He nodded.  
“Kinda weak, but fine.” Tala looked him over for wounds.  
“Your sure that you didn’t hit your head?” The words came out fearfully as she carefully guided him back to his tent. Rolling his eyes Sythe grumbled.  
“I did not hit my head, woman. We’ve been fighting all day.”  
Ria snapped. “That doesn’t happen any other time you’ve fought all day.”  
He stayed quiet after that and allowed her to guide him through the tent flap. The healer in her chided herself. She should have realized, how the hell did he get so far from camp the way he was now?


End file.
